


Недосягаемое

by Il_matto



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_matto/pseuds/Il_matto
Summary: Тсумуги проще поверить в то, что однажды у него получится зачерпнуть звёздный свет пальцами, чем в то, что он может быть достойным этого сияния.





	Недосягаемое

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Unreachable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558181) by [Il_matto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_matto/pseuds/Il_matto)

Тсумуги не из тех, кто хорошо запоминает сны. Серые и невнятные отголоски ночных видений остаются обычно на смятой подушке, утекают вместе с мыльной водой после рассеянного умывания. Это расстраивает его немного. Говорят ведь, что через сны люди получают добрые предзнаменования или предупреждения о грядущих бедах. Поэтому, когда звезды обещают ему удачный день, но никакие талисманы не спасают его от неприятностей, Тсумуги кажется, что он просто проспал и не заметил недобрых намерений судьбы.

Но один сон всё же даже он ухитряется запомнить. Потому что он возвращается раз за разом.

В этом сне взгляды всех в студии его семьи прикованы к девочке, танцующей перед зеркалами. Тсумуги затаивает дыхание каждый раз, как взметаются в воздух заплетённые в косички ярко-красные волосы, когда она кружится. Он всегда терял равновесие на этой цепочке элементов — ещё не зажившие ссадины на одной и той же коленке тому доказательство. Но её новенькие туфли порхают почти беспечно по подгнивающему деревянному полу. Золотые глаза ловят восторг на лицах зрителей, и Натсуме улыбается задорно и дерзко, вскидывая подбородок и будто спрашивая — а вы так смогли бы?

Тсумуги, конечно, не может. Несмотря на то, что он знает все уроки наизусть, ему не хватает ловкости управлять собственным неуклюжим телом. Его ноги путаются в шагах, а руки устают спустя полминуты. Но зато он может смотреть заворожёно и жадно за каждым движением хрупкой фигурки, отражающейся в запылившихся зеркалах. И едва слышно хлопать в ладони, отбивая ритм, но не смея разрушать волшебство каким-либо звуком со своей стороны.

Натсуме кажется ему феей, сошедшей со страниц старенькой книги сказок. Натсуме сияет ярче, чем все тусклые лампы студии, а когда она улыбается, по комнате брызгами разлетаются солнечные лучи. Натсуме кажется невесомой и легкой, она танцует вот уже которую минуту и даже тень усталости не легла на ее лицо. Она щёлкает пальцами звонко, Тсумуги пытается повторить это простое движение, но собственные руки не слушаются его. Наверное, ему просто не дано.

Наверное, он просто никого не видел талантливее и красивее, чем Натсуме.

— Вот так, — объявляет девочка и кланяется волне аплодисментов, хлынувшей по комнате стоило стихнуть музыке. Несколько прядей волос падают ей на лоб, цветом тёплые, как закатное небо, провожающее солнце ко сну. — Можно теперь я сяду?

— Ты просто невероятна, Натсуме-чан!

Тсумуги не узнает даже во сне свой задыхающийся от восторга голос. И будто не его рука взметается вверх, подзывая к себе вскинувшую брови от удивления девчушку. И будто не к нему она подходит, стуча едва слышно ногами по полу.

— Ты же можешь показать мне пару движений? — спрашивает он, а Натсуме смотрит на него скептически, сложив на груди руки. — Как бы я ни старался, у меня они не получаются…

— Это довольно странно, ты же здесь дольше, чем я, — не моргнув глазом отвечает она, и Тсумуги неловко хихикает, вторя раздавшимся вокруг него смешкам. Но всё равно протягивает руку к Натсуме, яркой и недосягаемой как заходящее солнце Натсуме и его колотящееся сердце не верит его собственной смелости.

— Пожалуйста, Натсуме-чан?

— Ничего не поделаешь, — девочка вздыхает демонстративно тяжело, но где-то в уголках её золотых глаз греется тёплое солнце. — Должен же кто-то следить, чтобы ты ничего не разнёс, Тсумуги-ниисан.

Сердце продолжает колотиться в груди болезненно, даже когда его распахнувшиеся глаза наполняются мраком душной комнаты. Тсумуги моргает пару раз недоверчиво и рассеянно, а его раскрытая рука зачёрпывает пальцами воздух.

Тсумуги помнит этот сон ярче, чем события прошлой недели, но оборванный конец не даёт ему покоя. Он не помнит обожгла ли его теплом аккуратная ладонь Натсуме. Он не помнит пробежали ли по его коже мурашки от холода её изящных пальцев.

Она исчезла из его жизни также внезапно как и появилась. Яркая и тёплая вспышка на серой канве его воспоминаний о детстве. Если бы не записи её выступлений на стареньком компакт-диске, Тсумуги вполне мог бы убедить себя в том, что те три недели ему приснились. Но ему достаточно было заглянуть в подсобку студии, чтобы получить доказательства того, что Натсуме существовала.

Даже если в его жизни её существование продолжится лишь тенью ярких воспоминаний и захватывающим дыхание танцем на видеозаписи.

Иногда даже просто помнить хорошее бывает достаточно.

***

Второй год старшей школы — самое подходящее время, чтобы окончательно смириться с тем, что жизнь имеет на тебя свои планы, и что, как бы сильно ты ни сопротивлялся, течение всё равно понесёт тебя туда, где ты зачем-то нужен. И от тебя ничего не зависит. Разве что будешь ли ты кричать и заливаться слезами, пока воды несут тебя к краю бездны, или улыбаться, считая проплывающие мимо тебя облака в голубых небесах.

Тсумуги выбирает улыбку. Тсумуги не знает, когда «катастрофическая неудача» в очередном столбце гороскопа окажется правдой, и его бренное тело вытащат из канализационного люка или иного нелепого последнего пристанища его незначительной персоны. Поэтому улыбка не сходит с его лица из одного дня в другой, даже если он не помнит, чем они отличались. Поэтому он неожиданно обрастает большим количеством случайных хороших знакомых по всей школе и тонной знаний, которые, возможно, не пригодятся ему в жизни.

Поэтому его находит полезным в своих планах Эйчи Теншоуин, а он, как всегда улыбаясь, только и рад тому, что за него кто-то придумал название для грядущего периода в его школьной жизни. И написал сюжет, в смысл которого хочется верить. В жизни Тсумуги не происходит ничего более захватывающего, чем неожиданные повороты в очередной поставленной на библиотечную полку книге, да и они уже пылью оседают на языке. Сцена же, что предлагает ему Эйчи, слепит как палящее солнце, но он не может не сделать шаг к ней.

Вот только за поворотом течения, повиноваться которому он уже приготовился душой и телом, его ожидает кое-что ещё. Вот только Тсумуги уже один из героев первой главы в заманчивой не-его истории, когда видит тепло красных волос на другой стороне шахматной доски.

Когда жизнь зачем-то решает ему напомнить, что Сакасаки Натсуме существует не только в его похожих на наивные сны воспоминаниях.

Это и правда похоже на очередной переворачивающий всё вверх дном сюжетный ход из книжки. Потому что ослепительно яркая девочка оказывается худощавым юношей в белом лабораторном халате. Потому что некогда блестевшие золотом глаза смотрят на него по-кошачьи, настороженно и недоверчиво. Потому что звонкий голос уже сломался и звучит мягким бархатом, даже когда с языка Натсуме срываются колкие замечания. И больше всего в этой ситуации Тсумуги смущает то, что его собственный голос оказывается на пару тонов выше по сравнению со скептично настроенным на ностальгические воспоминания первогодкой. Неловко как-то, он же, получается, семпай для Натсуме-…

_Скажешь «чан» ещё раз — получишь в лицо кислотой._

Да, он не так воображал их первую встречу спустя годы, когда осмеливался мечтать о ней. Но Тсумуги уже ничему не удивляется и со смешком соглашается с очередным решением судьбы. Даже если между приковывавшей восхищённые взгляды девочкой, танцующей в студии его родителей, и обосновавшимся в потайной комнате подземного уровня его старшей школы нахохлившимся юношей, как будто бы нет ничего общего.

Только одно и то же имя в купе с редкой фамилий, одинаковый цвет волос и глаз, известные им обоим моменты из воспоминаний, которые они, кажется, помнят слишком по-разному. Но это неоспоримые факты. Тсумуги проще поверить фактам и числам, чем собственным ощущениям. Их он принимает как правила для новой партии в игре. Все равно ходы его фигуры продуманы за него.

Незаметную на первый взгляд прядку волос, покоящуюся на левом плече Натсуме до смешного небрежно, Тсумуги замечает позже. Но она связывает прошлое и настоящее куда убедительнее, чем все его неловкие попытки заговорить о том, что для Натсуме, кажется, было лишь тремя неделями в какой-то там танцевальной школе.

И этого достаточно. У жизни всё равно заготовлены на них слишком другие планы. И слишком другие роли на разных сторонах сцены.

Тсумуги вспоминает о том, что-то были лишь роли, только когда гаснет свет прожекторов, а все придуманные за него смыслы осыпаются пеплом в разожжённый им же костер. Война Fine против вседозволенности чудаков, сочинённая Эйчи сказка про победу героев над чудовищами кажется Тсумуги сном, после которого он забыл проснуться.

За обрушившимся занавесом второго года своей старшей школы Тсумуги был бы не против похоронить своё достигнувшее пика полезности существование. Но почему-то он оказывается не один на начавших покрываться пылью подмостках.

Натсуме подходит к нему из противоположного угла сцены с бесшумной грацией. Возможно поэтому Тсумуги сложно до конца поверить в то, что это тоже не сон.

Но изящная и худая рука грубо и резко тянет его за собой, и Тсумуги открывает глаза на пороге выпускного класса. И отчего-то почти верит в то, что его решения и действия смогут что-то изменить. Даже если в пределах небольшого наполненного магией мирка зарождающегося юнита.

***

— Учитель, учитель, покажите Соре ещё раз! — звонкий голос присоединившегося последним к их только сформировавшемуся юниту первогодки Тсумуги слышит ещё на подходе к снятой ими на этот день аудитории. У него нет такого причудливого дара, как у Соры, да и сквозь стены видеть ему не дано, но доносящиеся до него слова переполнены неподдельным детским восторгом и сияют как солнечные лучи. — Сора почти всё запомнил с первого, но в конце сбился…

— Вот _как_? Ты и правда талантливый маль_чик_, — Тсумуги замирает у приоткрытой двери, ручки которой уже коснулся было. Его появление определённо прогонит с лица Натсуме мягкое умиротворение, с которым он всегда обращается к полюбившемуся ученику. Тсумуги часто говорят, что он не понимает чувства людей и плохо читает атмосферу, но даже ему легко догадаться, что одного его вида достаточно, чтобы испортить настроение Натсуме.

Его появление будет явно сейчас не к месту и испортит приятную дружескую беседу, поэтому Тсумуги решает подождать, украдкой заглядывая в приоткрытую щель. Из-за того, что он слишком долго возился с костюмами, эта репетиция для него будет первой, так что было бы неплохо ознакомиться с движениями, чтобы не тормозить ребят. И он с улыбкой смотрит на то, как смеётся Сора, когда его поощрительно гладят по голове.

— Спасибо, учитель! Сора совсем новичок, так что хочет скорее всё узнать!

— Да, но перенапряжение только пойдет тебе во _вред_, — Натсуме качает головой с мягкой усмешкой. — Прежде всего нужно уметь распределять си_лы_, особенно в твоём _случае_.

Несмотря на неприступный вид, Натсуме хорошо ладит с детьми, не так ли? Это говорит о том, что у него самого очень доброе сердце.

— Сора всё понимает, но, пожалуйста, покажите ещё разочек, ну пожалуйста!

— Ну как тут откажешь такому взгля_ду_, — Натсуме сдаётся, возвращаясь в центр зала. Его рука взметается на головой в изящном отточенном жесте. И по щелчку его пальцев студию захватывает музыка. Или это волшебство Натсуме действует так, что всё в комнате перестает иметь значение, кроме задорного ритма песни и него самого, прирожденного айдола, так и лучащегося талантом.

Даже после стольких лет Тсумуги не может оторвать взгляда от движений Натсуме. Сейчас, когда в зеркалах студии отражается не девочка в невесомом платье, а юноша-второгодка в тренировочной форме. Сейчас в воздух не взметаются заплетённые в косички алые волосы, лишь одна почему-то уцелевшая прядь, взлетает изящно и будто тянется куда-то далеко, когда ёё обладатель кружится в танце. Сейчас некогда высокий и звонкий как колокольчики голос звучит значительно ниже, но мурашки всё равно пробегают по коже. Или это так улыбка действует, эта открытая и тёплая улыбка Натсуме, сияющая для существующих сейчас лишь в его воображении зрителей. Но, разумеется, она не может не растопить лёд в их сердцах. Разумеется, под чары Натсуме просто невозможно не попасть.

Тсумуги это известно как никому.

Он всё ещё до конца не может поверить, что не видит какую-то новую версию старого и любимого выученного наизусть сна. Деревянная дверь, на которую он опирается, настоящая, он чувствует шероховатую поверхность под своими пальцами. Свёрток с костюмами, которые он принес на примерку тоже настоящий, не слишком тяжёлый, но тем не менее ощутимый. Тсумуги хорошо осознаёт и то, как сильно у него пересохло во рту и как колотится в грудной клетке сердце. Но осознать то, что в одном мире с ним существует кто-то такой как Натсуме, признать то, что он (после всего, что случилось) заслуживает существовать в одном мире с таким, как Натсуме…

Тсумуги проще поверить в то, что однажды у него получится зачерпнуть звёздный свет пальцами, чем в то, что он может быть достойным этого сияния, что не слепит, но оставляет щемящую нежность внутри.

На этот свет можно было бы смотреть вечность, но музыка затихает и восхищённые хлопки окончательно рассеивают магию, возвращая пропавшую на несколько минут реальность.

— Учитель просто невероятный, хо-хо! — радостно чирикает Сора, вскакивая с пола не в силах удержать восторг, как полагается всякому энергичному ребёнку его возраста. Он буквально одним прыжком достигает Натсуме и протягивает ему полотенце. — Соре безумно понравилось то, как вы выступаете!

— Спасибо, _Сора_, — Натсуме с благодарной улыбкой принимает полотенце. — Это приятно слышать каждый раз.

— Не за что, учитель, — Сора смеётся и странная хитринка проскакивает в его чистом голосе. — Тем более, что семпаю понравилось гора-аздо больше!

О нет.

Тсумуги сглатывает, возмущаясь и восхищаясь одновременно удивительным даром Соры. Самое время пуститься бы наутёк, но ноги его не слушаются и всё, что ему остаётся, это обреченно хохотнуть, глядя на то, как за доли секунды с лица Натсуме сползает улыбка. В очередной раз. Тсумуги уже самому интересно, почему у него получается испортить всё, даже ничего не делая?

— Доброго дня всем, — всё же выдает он и неловко машет рукой, наконец отпуская дверь, на которой чуть ли не висел последние несколько минут. Сора весело подпрыгивает и машет в ответ обоими руками, а вот…

— _Доброго_? — повторяет, намеренно растягивая слоги, Натсуме, медленно складывая руки на груди. — Какое-то слишком чистое приветствие для жуткого ти_па_, который проторчал бог знает сколько време_ни_, подглядывая у две_ри_, как какой-то мань_як_,_ семпай_.

— Дурного же ты мнения обо мне, Натсуме-кун, — Тсумуги переминается с ноги на ногу, не до конца уверенный, что ему не придётся уклоняться от внезапной атаки их вспыльчивого лидера. — Мне просто не хотелось мешать вашей чудесной беседе и отвлекать на себя внимание.

— Нам бы всё равно пришлось это сде_лать_, раз мы сегодня договорились отрепетировать _вместе_, — Натсуме скептически прищёлкивает языком, но, кажется, настроен миролюбиво. Только золотые глаза его сощуриваются, стоит его взгляду упасть на свёрток, перекинутый через руку Тсумуги. — А _это_?..

— А, я принёс на всякий случай костюмы! Вы сказали, что вас всё устраивает, но мне показалось…

— Иногда тебе слишком много кажется,_ семпай_, — Тсумуги вздрагивает, когда слышит стук обуви Натсуме по паркету. — Дума_ешь_, я бы закрыл глаза на какую-то твою ошибку и допус_тил_, чтобы наше первое выступление прошло в дурно сшитых _костюмах_?

Тсумуги моргает, не в силах сообразить какого ответа ждет от него этот испытывающий взгляд снизу вверх.

— Ты не похож на такого человека, Натсуме-кун, — наконец, признаёт он. — Всё-таки не просто так ты наш лидер, и…

— И поэтому будь так любезен побольше доверять моим_ словам_, — Натсуме перебивает его не очень-то любезно, но в голосе его звучит что-то странное. То, что Тсумуги никак не может распознать. Равно как и причину, по которой на него смотрят так внимательно, замерев на расстоянии меньше чем вытянутой руки. — И ещё кое-что, _семпай_.

— Я что-то ещё успел натворить? — он моргает в честном недоумении. Ему не сложно извиниться, никогда не сложно, но даже по странным критериям постоянного неудовольствия Натсуме от одного его присутствия он вроде бы ничего не натвори…

— Ты в очередной раз стоишь в сторо_не_, как будто тебя это не _касается_, — Тсумуги вздрагивает, осознавая не то смысл слов, что срываются с губ Натсуме, не то чувствуя, как у него решительно забирают свёрток с костюмами. — Ты такой же член Switch как я и Со_ра_, а не просто нанятый _персонал_.

С этого расстояния в даже своих уже ни на что не годных очках Тсумуги видит золотой блеск в глазах Натсуме и капли пота, выступившие на безупречно чистой коже. Ясно чувствует ненавязчивый, но запоминающийся запах парфюма, без которого Натсуме просто не показался бы на людях. И слышит, как чуть подрагивает его хорошо поставленный бархатный голос, выдавая слабую одышку после тренировочного выступления.

— Поэтому, будь так добр, спускайся со своих недосягаемых высот к нам на_ землю_, _семпай_.

Тсумуги моргает медленно, пытаясь за долю секунды усвоить полученную информацию и закрепить свои ощущения как неоспоримые доказательства того, что происходящее с ним по-прежнему не сон. И улыбается, наконец, искренне им поверив.

— Если кто-то из нас и пытается кого-то достичь, то это мне нужно стараться поравняться с тобой, Натсуме-кун, — говорит он без промедления и обиженно вскрикивает, когда его щёку беспощадно оттягивают впившиеся в кожу тонкие пальцы. — Д-д-да что теперь-то не так я сказал?!

— Переодевайся уже и не трать наше _время_, — Натсуме направляется в угол комнаты, чтобы пристроить на стуле свёрток с костюмами. — И желательно никогда больше не открывай_ рот_.

— Э-э? Тогда я не смогу выступать, знаешь ли…

— Разговор _окончен_.

Тсумуги бессильно вздыхает, потирая пальцами саднящий участок кожи. И с удивлением оборачивается на смешок Соры, смотревшего на эту неловкую сцену своими широко раскрытыми и улыбающимися глазами.

— Учитель очень счастлив, ведь ты сегодня пришёл к нам, семпай, — доверительно сообщает он Тсумуги, и тот честно не понимает, как в его светлую голову приходят такие вещи.

— Хотелось бы мне знать это как знаешь ты, Сора-кун, — сетует он. Но не может отрицать того, что звенящая искренность в голосе этого мальчика не даёт ему успеть усомниться в том, что он находится в правильное время в правильном месте.

В конце концов, несмотря на разверзнувшуюся между ними пропасть прошедших лет и событий прошлого года, Натсуме подарил ему возможность встать с ним на одну сцену, петь одни песни и нести одну магию, даже если Тсумуги в ней совсем ещё неумел. Ему есть у кого учиться и кому смотреть в спину. Даже сейчас Натсуме остаётся его путеводной звездой к человеку, которым он быть уже недостоин, но всё равно попытается стать.

И Тсумуги достаточно этой похожей на чудо возможности оправдать оказанное ему доверие. Не говоря уже о шансе исполнить одно старенькое желание, о котором Тсумуги старается часто не думать, не то что не говорить вслух. Вдруг спугнёт, и оно не сбудется?

Но пока он не видит, но слышит, как Натсуме улыбается со сцены, выступая во главе их несущего счастье и магию юнита, Тсумуги и в самом деле (практически) нечего больше желать.


End file.
